Całkowicie wypchany
by Lampira7
Summary: Clint nigdy nie był fanem muzeów, zwłaszcza muzeów, w których eksponaty próbowały go zabić. Ale przyznaje, że nie są to złe miejsce na poznanie nowych ludzi. Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej część 1


**Tytuł:** Całkowicie wypchany  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Completely Stuffed  
 **Autor:** tawg  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
 **Uwagi:** Jest to alternatywny świat, gdzie Phil Coulson nie jest agentem TARCZY. Jest to pierwsza część serii: Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/459384

 **Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej część 1**

 **Całkowicie wypchany**

Co jest najgorszą rzeczą dotyczącą ożywionych, wypchanych eksponatów wystawionych w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej? Poszczególne wycieczki klasowe uwięzione wewnątrz. Dzieciaki biegały dookoła, nauczyciele krzyczeli, a wśród tego szaleństwa Clint starał się uzyskać czyste pole, by strzelić do lwa z grzywą zjedzoną przez mole, bo najwyraźniej nikt w Nowym Jorku nie wiedział, jak postępować zgodnie ze znakami kierującymi w stronę wyjścia. To, że Clint użył wcześniej kilku wybuchających strzałek w ogóle nie pomagało. A to czemu? Bo najwyraźniej wypchane zwierzęta były bardzo łatwopalne.

Najgorsza w całym życiu wycieczka do muzeum.

Ale ten facet w garniturze? Ten, który wykorzystał znajdującą się w pobliżu gaśnicę w celu stłumienia ognia na grupie różnych naczelnych, by później w sprytny sposób użyć jej do usunięcia głów eksponatów z ich tlących się ramion? Z pewnością poprawił odrobinę scenerię.

Nie, że Clint na niego patrzył. Po prostu skończyli razem, za przewróconym stołem, którego użyli do obronny, a Pan Garnitur spędził trochę czasu na jednym kolanie, pracując nad jedną z nóg mebla, aby wykorzystać ją jako maczugę.

— Wyjdź z biura — powiedział. — Idź na wycieczkę. To edukacja — kontynuował. — Przeklęci nauczyciele.

— Jesteś tatą? — spytał Clint, zanim wychylił głowę nad stołem i dostrzegł wypchanego geparda, który szykował się do ataku na nich. Potrzeba było dwóch strzał, aby odwieść go od tego zamiaru.

— Nie do końca — odparł Pan Garnitur. — Dyrektor. — Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez olbrzymiego żółwia, który złapał szczękami kostkę Clinta. Jego nowy przyjaciel złapał gada za szyję i oderwał mu głowę. — Dyrektor Coulson — powiedział w drodze przedstawienia się i wyrzucił głowę eksponatu przez ramię.

— Miło cię poznać, dyrektorze Coulson — odpowiedział Clint. Podniósł żółwią skorupę i opuścił ją po drugiej stronie stołu, pokonując stadko bezwzględnych kaczątek, które próbowały przeforsować się przez gładkie drewno. — Cieszysz się wycieczką?

— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to tak było — stwierdził Coulson. — Wybacz mi.

Wyciągnął strzałę z kołczanu Clinta. Odwrócił się i przebił nią głowę koali, która miało zakrwawione łapy. Następnie chwycił strzałę na obu jej końcach i przekręcił, odrywając czerep eksponatu od jego tułowia. Clint był zakochany.

— Też tak myślę — odkrzyknął, kiedy wypuścił kilka z ostatnich strzał, wbijając je w bok delfina, który przesuwał się po podłodze. Wydawało się, że mało go to obeszło. Szczerze mówiąc, była to wyprawiona skóra wypchana trocinami. Prawdopodobnie była zbyt zajęta wkurzaniem się na ten fakt, by przejmować się czymkolwiek innym. Clint przeklnął i chwycił swój łuk. — Te wszystkie wypchane zwierzęta starające się zjeść ludzi.

— Wystawa była trochę nieaktualna — stwierdził Coulson, a Clint nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

— Masz rację. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że pracownicy muzeum zdają sobie sprawę w jakim jest stanie.

— Bić martwego konia przyjmuje całkowicie nowe znaczenie*— powiedział Coulson.

Clint nie przejmował się tym, że walczy z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cha. Śmieszny i słodki. Niech zgadnę… Masz kogoś?

Coulson pochylił się nad stołem, dźgając delfina w otwór nosowy strzałą Clinta, przyszpilając go do podłogi.

— Mieszkam sam z moim kotem i nazwałem swój paralizator — powiedział bez ogródek. — Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, nie sprawia to, że mam grono zalotników pod moimi drzwiami.

Clint zastanawiał się nad tymi informacjami, wystrzeliwując strzałę w sępa, który zaczął nad nimi krążyć.

— Jak niby nazwałeś swój paralizator? — zapytał wreszcie.

— Mitenka.

Clint roześmiał się.

— Moje serce właśnie w tej chwili zabiło mocniej — przyznał, gdy Coulson rozerwał bok delfina i wyciągał jego wnętrzności na zewnątrz.

— Twoje serce może robić co tylko chce… — odparł Coulson —…dopóki reszta ciebie nie przestanie strzelać do tych rzeczy.

Clint uśmiechnął się i zajął się pokonaniem zebry, która na nich szarżowała.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie w czasie, gdy eksponaty się przegrupowywały, Coulson przeskoczył długi stół, by zebrać kilka ze strzał Clinta. Gorący, zabawny i rozważny — Barton zastanawiał się, czy się z nim nie umówić. Zamiast tego, wyciągnął nóż za pasa i poddał go Coulsonowi, gdy ten przeskoczył z powrotem na ich stronę stołu będącego ich linią obrony.

— Hej — powiedział Clint, całkiem spokojnie i swobodnie, kiedy wystrzelił kolejną strzałkę. — Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego żywi, to chcesz wspólnie wypić kawę?

— Jasne. — Coulson miał dobry chwyt na nożu Clinta. Przyjął pozycję, będąc gotowy. Uśmiechnął się wiele wyrażającym uśmiechem do łucznika. — A jeśli przeżyjemy kawę, to może będę miał parę pomysłów jak spędzić wieczór.

Clint uśmiechnął się.

Najlepsza w całym życiu wycieczka do muzeum.

*Nie przetłumaczalna gra słów. Oznacza to niepotrzebne tracenie czasu i energii.


End file.
